Recently, a surface finishing material in a sticker type that improves the existing veneer or sheet has been used as building interior/exterior materials. The surface finishing material in the sticker type is generally formed by additionally disposing an adhesive layer on a base sheet composed of a polymer material. The surface finishing material in the sticker type is simple in construction and work schedule as compared to the existing surface finishing material, thereby making it possible to easily change the interior without performing a separate interior construction. Therefore, the usage of the surface finishing material in the sticker type has been increased as the new building construction is reduced and the remodeling construction is increased in recent. The surface finishing material, which can feel the texture of wood, has been used in various fields, such as a table, a counter, a partition, a built-in wardrobe, a wall, an entrance, a door, a doorframe, etc. Further, since the base sheet for the surface finishing material in the sticker type can use metal, leather, and fabric materials in addition to a polymer material, its choice can be expanded according to the consumer desired atmosphere and purpose
However, there is a problem in that the surface finishing material in the sticker type is easily combusted since it is composed of organic materials of carbon, hydrogen, and oxygen. In order to solve the problem, a method of using a large amount of flame retardant has a problem in increasing a defective rate in production or construction. At an early stage, developing materials having combustion resistance is focused. Recently, developing products having a fireproof effect as well as considering the stability of environment and human body is focused due to the environmental problem. Adhesives from which volatile organic compounds (VOC), dioxin, environment hormone, etc. are less generated are preferred as problems such as stability of workers, new house syndrome, etc. are on the rise due to the intensification of control over factors that can lead to the environmental problem worldwide. Therefore, the interest in a solvent-free adhesive that does not use an organic solvent, that is, a water-based adhesive using water as dispersant has been increased.
KR Laid-Open Patent No. 1999-0080175, JP Laid-Open Patent No. 2000-169811, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,114,426 and 5,438,096 disclose a technology of providing flame resistance to an adhesive.
In order to provide flame resistance to an adhesive, these patents generally uses bromine, halogenated, phosphate flame retardant, etc. or inorganic flame retardant such as antimony oxide and expects the flame retardant effect by adding various flame retardants, but do not show a substantial flame retardant effect.
In order to improve the flame resistance of the entire surface finishing material in the sticker type composed of the base sheet and the adhesive layer, there is a need to research characteristics of adhesive resin and a mixing effect with flame retardant according to the characteristics of adhesive resin in addition to simply adding flame retardant.